Nonsense
by Uuuggghwhattimeisit
Summary: Eddie Gluskin -centric Outlast Whistleblower DLC pairing. Includes cameos from all the others. Female Waylon Park, typical fun timez at Murkoff. Well for everyone but our heroine. Get ready for some dark stuff.
1. Chapter 0: Psych Eval

Nonsense

Chapter 0:

Eddie Gluskin Psych Evaluation

**Note: consider this a prelude to the story, which will begin on the next chapter. Not necessary, but if you're interested in the mind of Eddie Gluskin, then you might find it interesting.**

So apparently there's been some disputes on the inter-buttz lately about good ol' Eddie's intentions.

So let's start off first with his view of men. He isn't against men, obviously his actions aren't gay crimes or whatever. He's merely just working with what he's got. No women? Weeeeell, better make some then!

After all, when life gives you lemons –cut their penises off.

So that's the easy notion. This next one however took me an embarrassingly long time to wrap my head around:

Eddie Gluskin doesn't love women despite all his constant insistences. He _hates_ women. Obviously with a violent passion.

At first this surprised me and I disagreed because I was only taking things for face value, but if you look at things REAL close-like, you'll see that there is actually a whole bunch of proof in-game to back this theory up.

First off, Park says this in his note after videotaping Eddie's piñatas in the gym: _"He isn't making women to love, he's making women to kill them."_

Another biggey is just from what he says when his mood changes. Pretty much everything becomes a demeaning slur towards females, even when most of it is obviously is untrue. The way he refers to women categorically with these insults also demonstrates a stereotypical view of them. I think there's a few more that are included in the unused audio in the game's files, or alternatively look up "Outlast Eddie Gluskin "The Groom" Dialogue" –seriously, _tons _of new stuff you never heard in the game. Gives a better perspective I think.

Another hint is just the logic behind his past crimes. If Gluskin was so intent on finding a woman to love and impregnate, why didn't he just have a girl tied to a bed down in his basement? Instead he murdered and mutilated several. He obviously isn't stupid enough to go about on a rampage, he's deliberate in everything –he could have easily accomplished effective restraints. So this demonstrates an obvious dissonance with what he says he wants, and what he does. His words and his actions don't add up. Especially considering the only injuries we saw him inflict on his male victims at the asylum were to make them "more womanly" –so what reason would he possibly have to carve up women who already have everything?

And then the biggest question of all: how on earth did he go from being sexually abused by two male family members, to hating women? They seem pretty unrelated, no? I mean, it'd be understandable if older men –or even just men in general were his targets. But women? Why?

This is something I hope to tackle in this up and coming story. Probably.

So yeah, I'm going to hell for this –well without further ado, onto chapter one!

…well maybe with a little ado, the first chapter will be up in give or take a day...


	2. Chapter 1: Dream Job

**Nonsense**

**Chapter 1:**

**Dream Job**

**Yeowza! Woke up today and saw that I've got **_**friends **_**somehow! Was going to post this after a few days but now there's no way I can do that! And to think I was just going to putz around all day on that shitty 1997 Atlantis game…**

**Well here it is, chapter One of my Nonsense!**

**Oh wait, before that here's my pointless disclaimer: First off I don't own any of the characters or places from Outlast or Whistleblower. Second, it's going to get twisted. I mean, usually I hold back on dark stuff for stories, but dude, **_**it's Outlast**_**. I feel like it would be an insult to the entire theme of it if I tried that. Besides, most of the shit happening in the actual game would've been absent if the people making it held back (including our dear friend Gluskin). So yeah, here's your warning for all the nastiness that will likely be present in this story, just as it was in Outlast and Whistleblower:**

**Warning, instances of violence, gore, death, foul language, noncon, and uh… um, just generally batshit situations. So yeah, you been warned.**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_Two weeks prior_

Welyn's fingers danced across the keyboard, feeling as though she were some elaborate piano prodigy in front of a concert of listeners. Truthfully she had zero musical talent, yet when she found her rhythm, striking line after line of commands across the screen, she sometimes felt like a star.

However, despite her inherent enthusiasm for all things electronic, this did little to reduce her nervousness as several of the Murkoff higher-ups monitored her work with expressionless boredom and the rapid penning down of notes.

Her gray eyes occasionally flicked to the mother-of-pearl face of her wristwatch. She knew at this point that she could correctly fix any of the software scenarios they had been testing her with, but she now suspected that what they truly wanted were swift results.

Finally, after an hour and a half she had completely rewritten the code conflicting with another sequence that supposedly resulted in power surges that violated safety standards.

She sat back apprehensively, rubbing her cold hands and looking to her the executives for approval.

"Well Miss Park, that was _adequate_." Intoned the one she knew as Jeremy Blaire. He was still writing something on his tablet.

Welyn bit her cheek secretly. She'd given it her all. As quickly and without any errors that she could distinguish… But what if that wasn't good enough? Murkoff Corporation was one of the largest and most successful companies in the US, so who was to say that they didn't have a congregation of techie-hopefuls lined up outside the door, waiting for their shot after her?

She looked down at her wringing hands, suddenly feeling as though she might start hyperventilating. This was the kind of job that could pay off her student loans in just a few months, she _needed_ to be good enough…

Thankfully however she was drawn out of her thoughts by a cheerful voice. "Ah, c'mon Jer, give our girl some credit here, she's the fastest we've seen all morning."

W perked up immediately. "Really?" she asked brightly to the gentleman on her left.

"_Sure_, kiddo. I mean it, you know." grinned the man in the crisp business suit.

She froze, instantly realizing she had just addressed so casually the man in the room who happened to be everybody's boss: Mr. Trager. A bespectacled man with gray hair pulled back into a smart-looking ponytail and what some might say and _oily_ disposition. She hadn't expected him to be so lighthearted, as she had previously assumed his voice belonged to one of the other lesser executives also present.

Trager stood, clapping Blaire on the back good-naturedly. "Go on Jer, give the girl your blessing –she's practically _begging_ for it." He laughed.

Mr. Blaire looked up with raised eyebrows and a unimpressed expression. "We'll see."

Welyn nodded appreciatively anyway. She had the distinct impression that Mr. Blaire did _not_ care for her much at all… She just wished she knew why.

"Ah, don't pay him any mind," Trager sighed as he stood. The other men stood with him at once. "Hopefully with you on board, we'll be able to get rid of that nasty _ghost_ in our system." He laughed as though he'd just made a joke.

Welyn panicked for a moment, wondering if she should stand as well. Blaire was still seated. She ended up half rising awkwardly.

"That's uh, some amazing skill you have there with all that programing mumbo jumbo." Trager complimented, eyes moving back to the screen of her laptop. "Never got the hang of that myself. Learn that from your parents?" he asked lightly.

Welyn blinked. Questions! Questions that weren't about programing!? Why God, why!?

"Uh, er-"

She knew this, really, she did!

"Oh! No sir, I'm afraid I lost them when I was very little." She recovered, just as she was starting to feel faint.

Trager, who had been smiling over her little ordeal, put his hand under his chin and gave her a look of half condolence and half persistent grin. "Ohh, now that's a shame. …Well at least you had relatives."

Welyn cocked her head, finding herself unable to disagree despite her having been an orphan. Trager must've caught her torn expression, however, because he seemed to know already.

"Oh _no,_ don't _tell_ me!" He gasped exaggeratedly. "Completely _alone, _how about that! Well now, why don't we just _abandon_ this _unwanted_ little conversation now and move on to something positive, huh? Jer, give her the good news."

Finally finishing whatever memo he had been writing, Jeremy Blaire stood to regard her critically. "Well Miss Park, it looks like our bar was just down enough to your level. Welcome to Murkoff Corporation."

Welyn hardly even registered his stinging words, hands flying to cover her mouth in happy disbelief.

_Don't cry, don't cry, pleeeease don't cry now!_

Looking moderately disgusted, Blaire pushed his tablet over to her. "Just sign there and you'll be part of the family."

Recovering from her joy, Welyn looked at the screen, vacant aside from an electronic signature box. She tried to slide the screen back a few times vainly.

She heard Blaire snort beside her. "You sure about this one Rick? Can't even seem to work a tablet."

Welyn blushed furiously and rushed to explain. "I'm sorry! I was just looking for the contract to read over!"

Blaire looked annoyed, whereas Trager looked like he was trying to contain his laughter. It was then that she noticed all the other men besides Mr. Blaire and Mr. Trager had left the room.

What was going on? A horrible thought occurred to her. What if… what if this whole thing was just a joke to tease her? She probably hadn't made the cut, and now Blaire wanted to torture her…

"I really did make it, didn't I?" She sighed, hurt yet still hopeful. "This isn't a –a hoax… is it?"

Trager managed to control his laughter. "Oh, no no nooo! Of course not sweetheart. We wouldn't do a thing like that to you! It was just funny, the fact that you thought things here still work like they used to."

Welyn blinked, lost again.

Trager moved beside her, and Welyn immediately looked down nervously, hardly registered the smell of expensive cologne. "See, nowadays, - and especially here at Murkoff- everything's streamlined for your convenience! No more having to pour over thirty-plus pages of boring nonsense, am I right?"

She tried to think about his words but as he smiled enthusiastically at her and pressed the stylus into her hand, positioning it over the tablet, she merely ended up nodding eagerly, caught up in his energy.

"-but look at you, miss go-getter! Knowing your stuff about contracts. Should be one of our lawyers!" He laughed.

Today _really_ was a good day after all! Luck was on her side, even if it was just this once. Perhaps life felt as though it finally owed her.

She smiled as the plastic moved across the touchscreen.

_Welyn Park_

"_Glad you managed_, Miss Park." Blaire said flatly, taking back the tablet.

"So am I!" Trager announced, grinning again. "Hopefully tomorrow we'll be able to set you up with the real thing –ah, supposing your background clears."

"Of course! Just let me know at any time, I'll be ready!" she insisted, nodding vigorously.

Trager smiled at her again in that disconcerting way, the way that made it feel as though she'd missed a joke.

"Aw, look how eager she is –what a peach."

"Run along now, the security guard outside will show you to the cafeteria and your bed and board for your time with us."

He firmly ushered her out of the dim conference room and out into the bright sterile light of the hall. A bored looking security guard nodded to her and she approached him timidly.

"Hey, see you around the water cooler!" called Trager after her. She turned around, nodding and then waving before she realized it.

Laughing, Mr. Trager did wave back as she followed the guard down the hall.

~o~O~o~

"Ya know Jer, I think we could've asked her to get on her knees and suck our cocks, and she would've." Richard Trager chuckled, still waving as their newly acquired technician departed.

"Probably would've still done it even if we hadn't given her the job." Blaire added and they both burst out laughing.

"So how long until the full sweep comes back?" Trager asked, turning semi-serious.

"Came back just a few minutes ago actually, and sure enough –she's got no one to notice at all." Blaire answered, paging through the report again, then handing it to his supervisor.

"I love nobodies." Trager sighed wistfully as he scanned over Welyn Park's full record. "Oh look, she's a Virgo!" he said jokingly. "You know what they say about those."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Soooo, no Gluskin quite yet –yeah I know, punch me in the face –you know you want to!**

**But this is the first chapter, and really this just establishes the point of the story and sets the stage. Don't worry though, she'll run into him soon enough.**

**Ah and you know, the lazy idea of just dropping her into the rebellion/riot arc for instant gratification crossed my mind…**

**And then I realized: She's in one of the most cruel and advanced Asylums in game history! How much fun and story could come of just that alone? Oh, the possibilities of inhumanity and slowly growing paranoia!**

**So yeah, the first few chapters will be her time as an "employee" at Murkoff, and her mounting realization that something horrible is happening both to the patients and her.**

**Besides that, there's also the fact that special circumstances such as life or death situations don't always show a character's personality. It mostly just shows them in a fearful and 'intent to survive' kind of light. For instance, both Miles Upshur and Waylon Park might have very stark differences in personality, but because of the events in the game, there's little opportunity to explore themselves as a person besides them leaving comments on what they're seeing in their notes (and even then it's pretty much just "oh god" kinda sentences.)**

**So these chapters are also important to flesh out what she is and what she isn't beforehand. Poor little doormat.**

**By the way, if you haven't guessed what Rick and Jer's plan is, there's a few subtle hints throughout this chapter as to what's really happening here. I think I may have made it overly obvious at the end though. Oh well. It also helps if you read certain documents in Whistleblower.**

_**By the **_**By the way, has anyone else noticed that you don't TAB paragraphs on this site? Is that like a… format thing here? Five internet cookies to anyone that can tell me and my under-utilized pinky finger why.**

**1****st**** Guest: Very insightful –when I was referring to him victimizing women, I meant **_**before**_** his incarceration (his file mentioned that he had mutilated and killed several prior.) I did not mean he was killing women in his basement or whatever that was at Murkoff (because naturally there are none in the facility), I was speaking of the hypothetical basement of where ever he lived before being caught. My point was to illustrate how easy it would have been to just to kidnap and restrain a girl to live out his fantasies with, and why there was no reason to kill or mutilate them. Good eye though!**

**AylaWilson16: Dude, doooo eet. Dooo eet now. We can send our OCs to the same playdates and everything. ;) So yeah, looking very much forward to it – Whenever you go public I'll mention it on here.**

**PS: If anything ever happens to this fic on this sight, please know that I'll also be uploading it to 'Archive of Our Own' under the same Nonsense title, and possibly others if anyone knows any other good fanfic sites. So yeah, look there worst case scenario.**


End file.
